


Sounds Like He Takes After His Mother

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [27]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shakarian - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, baby krogan, i'm a sap, named after the normandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @rougespectre on Tumblr: No way. It’s your turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like He Takes After His Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to point out - my Shep was named Natalie (after myself, of course). She was a spacer, sole survivor, and mostly Paragon while under Alliance employment and more Renegade under Cerberus. I’m going with the happy headcanon that Shep survives the Destroy ending and her and Garrus get to adopt their krogan babies.

Natalie sighed deeply as the commercials came on, dipping a nacho into her salsa and crunching on it loudly. Her and Garrus had just put their krogan son to bed, and were enjoying some quiet time together on the couch in the living room. 

Garrus didn’t look up from his datapad as an arm stretched up and across her shoulders. His subvocals hummed at her, and she was reminded, not for the first time, of a contented housecat. The sound was comforting to her; it always had been. For months after the War, she couldn’t sleep without it. 

Now, their son Norm kept them so busy, it was easy to drift off unexpectedly. Like she was doing right now. 

“Tired?” Garrus poked at her.

“Mmm,” she responded, her eyelids heavy and refusing to open. 

She had just started to slip into sleep when a loud crash sounded from upstairs, jolting her awake. 

She looked at Garrus, who looked back at her almost pleadingly. 

“No way,” Natalie chuckled, poking Garrus in the chest. “It’s your turn.”

Garrus sighed dramatically. “I suppose it is,” he admitted, and pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together lovingly for a few seconds before pushing himself off the couch with a groan. “I wonder what’s hiding in his closet tonight?” 

“A hundred credits says it’s a baby thresher maw again.” 

Another crash sounded.

“Sounds like he takes after his mother,” Garrus teased again. Natalie just laughed as she watched him disappear up the stairs.


End file.
